


In your arms

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first EXO'rDIUM concert, Jongin and Kyungsoo need some time for themselves in quiet secrecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I need to precise that it doesn't picture what I really think is happening in their life, but only a simple fantasy that came into my mind. Have a good read!

They enter the dorm, all of them wearing dark circles under their eyes and a shiny skin, covered in sweat.

They spent the ride back home, talking about their first EXO’rDIUM concert. What was good, what was less. Even in their exhausted state, they all are eager to please in some way. To show they have practiced and take it at heart.

Jongin rubs his eyes, listening to Junmyeon announcing the turns for their shower. He sighs deeply when his name comes last, but he only nods. He is tired but all of them are after all.

Members begin to move in the dorm, Sehun patting Jongin’s shoulder in some sort of cheering, leaving to his own room. He is about to do the same, when his eyes catch a glimpse of someone standing near him and not moving. Looking in that way, he finally notices Kyungsoo staring at him softly. His pale skin is also covered in sweat, dark hair flat on his head.

A smile streches his heart shaped lips, something Jongin can’t help but return. Kyungsoo only needs to lean his head on the side for Jongin to nod. No words are needed here, both knowing it while parting in different directions.

When his turn comes, the water running down his members feels like heaven. His eyes close, not bothered by the cold temperature. He can’t turn it up since 8 other persons have taken the hot water before him.

It doesn’t take long before he is finished. He takes his time to dry himself though, keeping his attention on the other side of the door. Someone walking in the kitchen, Baekhyun talking in his room beside the bathroom.

When he is out, he yawns behind his hand, looking around to be sure no light is still on in the common rooms. Jongin can already hears Yixing snoring and someone else turning in his bed.

He still walks to his room, half closing the door to the point he knows it won’t make any noise when he will open it again. He takes the time to put his clothes in a corner of his now unshared room, sitting on his bed just after.

It had made their life easier to be now only one per room, but the walls are still paper thin, the reason Jongin is still waiting some more minutes before getting up again, turning off his own light, escaping in the dark.

Crossing the corridor, he turns the doorknob slowly, trying his best to not make any sounds. Once inside, he closes the door behind him facing only dark ahead. Jongin can hear though the bed sheets moving, he starts walking toward the sound until his knees softly hit the mattress.

Even if dark, his eyes are getting used enough to distinguish Kyungsoo’s figure, holding himself up with one arm. He places a hand on his shoulder, making Kyungsoo lie down in the bed, no hurry or real strenght in it.

Placing a knee on the bed, Jongin makes himself slide into the bed, cracking noises making him wince. Kyungsoo moves to give him more place, until Jongin is completely laying down, arms around the older’s waist, front against back, nose buried in the dark hair.

“I liked it a little longer.”

Jongin hears a small chuckle, he can imagine Kyungsoo’s amused expression.

“I like it short, easier.” It is soft and playful.

The younger hums when he feels Kyungsoo getting back to be closer in his arms. He also knows his hair changes too often for him to complain about the other’s one.

They stay in silence for a minute, maybe more he could not tell. Jongin’s eyes are closed, he supposes Kyungsoo’s ones are too. He likes these moments the best, when the dorm is getting even more quiet, when he can hear the cars outside in the busy street of Seoul. When he has the man in front of him in his arms, warmth filling his skin but also his inside.

There is always a starting moment, a movement, a murmur, a pression showing the change of mood between them. But in nights like these, where the exhaustion is filling their limbs, it is always subtle, slow and intimate.

Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s bottom getting closer, pressing against his middle part. This is a slow pace, something they are used to, like the beginning of a dance their bodies know by heart. 

Their breath become faster, even if Kyungsoo is untouched, only having Jongin’s arousal pressing more and more against him. Jongin starts to kiss his lover’s neck, licking at spots his teeth found amusing to tease the skin. Reaching the ear, he hears Kyungsoo’s breath hitch in his throat, pressing himself harder.

It causes him to hold his breath to not let any sound pass his lips. He takes it as the signal to start undressing each other, helping Kyungsoo to turn on his back so he can take care of it. It is not too long nor too fast, they are taking their time, forgetting about the next morning to come. 

Jongin reaches the desk, opening the drawer to retrieve a small cold bottle in his hand. He gets on top of Kyungsoo, enjoying the view of him opening his legs to let Jongin fit between. 

He leans forward, kissing just above of the hair covering Kyungsoo’s middle part, in this peaceful moment he can feel the shivers going all over the body under him. Jongin continues to provide Kyungsoo kisses, going from the lower part to his chin, until their lips are almost touching.

“Tonight, I’m the one making you feel good.” He murmurs it, enjoying the feeling of their lips brushing against each others, of the intimacy in all of this. He leans until they are completely kissing, taking their time to let each other taste, to savour what they probably craved for all day.

After some time, Jongin strokes himself quickly, rolling down the condom he got from the nightstand beside the bed. Soon after the opening sound of a bottle can be heard in the room, transparent liquid spreading on Jongin’s fingers until he can make them slide against each others. He stops the kissing, wanting to get Kyungsoo’s approval when he meets his eyes.

When he gets it, Jongin leans back but not enough so he isn’t close of Kyungsoo anymore, he spreads a little bit more the other’s legs before brushing one finger down there. Even in the dark, the view under him is still giving him shivers. The closed eyes, the half open mouth, the pale skin on dark blankets… so perfect, so perfect only for him to see.

Soon he inserts one finger, almost moaning himself at how hot and tight it feels around it. Jongin still makes sure Kyungsoo is feeling good in the process, kissing his cheek before brushing the fingers of his other hand on Kyungsoo’s growing arousal.

He doesn’t add any until the other is pushing himself on his finger, biting his lower lip to hold any sounds. How much Jongin would like to hear them sometimes. When there are three fingers inside, stretching, entering and coming out, Jongin is almost shaking as much as Kyungsoo, the need to feel close, to be inside him himself overpowering everything.

“Jongin.” This is a murmur, but it is clear enough for Jongin to give all his attention to his lover, eyes now open. “I need you now, please.” It is not too whiny, but needy, deep in want.

Jongin closes his eyes for a second, trying to keep inside that feeling of affection he’s experiencing now, that he’s experiencing each time. 

“Alright love, give me two seconds.”

He smiles, kissing Kyungsoo before removing his fingers, he is glad he did so, because the older whimpers against his lips at the lost. Jongin takes a second to stroke himself with some lube, before placing his cock in front of the entrance. 

“Want to see you.”

Jongin smiles even more at the demand and doesn’t even think about protesting, he raises slightly Kyungsoo’s hips in the air, helping himself inside slowly, without any fast movement. It feels amazing like each time they are doing it, it makes him feel so good physically but also so close of Kyungsoo he thinks his heart could burst out of his chest.

When he’s fully inside, Kyungsoo’s face frowning in concentration, he gets himself closer so his chest is almost touching Kyungsoo’s one and place their forehead together. Then he starts moving, trying to hold the bed from making too much sound.

They both move together, the pace heavy and quiet. Jongin likes it like that, in a night where they should be sleeping instead of this, he likes how in a way it is relaxing. Pleasurable and dear.

“I love you so much Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin doesn’t get any vocal answer, but he can feel how Kyungsoo is getting tighter around him, hands holding his back marking the skin with red marks. It doesn’t take too long for him to get close, reaching for Kyungsoo so he can stroke him at the same time he’s pushing inside.

Kyungsoo comes first in a silent cry, white covering Jongin’s fingers and running down his hand. He focus on not taking too long so he won’t make his lover uncomfortable, when he comes he hides his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, trying to hold a whimper that is painful to keep inside.

It takes him a lot of will to let himself fall beside Kyungsoo and not on him, he lets him reach for some tissues cleaning both of them while and removing the condom while he stays there. Laying on his side watching the perfect human being he wishes he could hold in his arms outside these moments. For now though, he doesn’t want to break their peace so he only takes Kyungsoo back in his arms, kissing the tiny and tired smile there.

They press themselves against each other, getting ready to sleep, only underwears back on their bodies. Kyungsoo had already put an alarm for Jongin to go back in his room near 4am. Silence is filling the room, lulling Jongin to an almost sleeping state, until he hears Kyungsoo’s voice calling for him.

Jongin hums, trying to push away the dreams that were coming, focusing on the other one in his arms. 

“Say Jongin..”

Kyungsoo looks hesitant enough to make Jongin react and wake up completely, he caresses his cheeks and hums again.

“What will happen if they learn? They won’t understand.”

It makes him freeze for a second, but he takes a deep breath to keep his calm.

“No, they will never know what this is.”

A pause.

“Will you leave me?”

This could almost make him laugh.

“No. Never.”

Another pause.

“So what?”

Jongin smiles and kisses Kyungsoo’s lips, thinking he would never be more convinced of something else than this.

“We will let go together, we will get into this together and keep each other alive.”

The answer seems to satisfy Kyungsoo enough because Jongin gets a kiss.

“I love you Kim Jongin, never leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3!


End file.
